


I Could Make You Happy

by jokerssmile



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it over before it begins for Maura and Jane? Will Jane finally see what's in front of her or will she walk away from what could be the best thing that ever happened to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to Ann my beta who pointed out all my mistakes and who was patient with me while I wrote the majority of this story on my phone. Any mistakes at this point are mine and mine alone.
> 
> This story started out to be inspired by the song When You Sleep by Mary Lambert. However it didn't quite work out that way. The title does come from the song.

"You hide behind your fear but I know, I know you have feelings for me too Jane."

"What the hell are you so scared of?" Maura asked her, frustrated.

"We've been doing this little dance for far too long haven't we?" Maura asked her, "We flirt, we joke around or we share a bed sometimes but then things started to linger. A touch, a hug or a look that lingered a second or two too long and to most sure it's nothing but we both know that it's not just nothing. Not anymore."

"It means something to me and I need you to tell me that it means something to you too."

Jane stood silently trying not to look into Maura's pleading eyes.

When Jane didn't say anything Maura nodded her head like she understood then stepped up to Jane who finally looked her in the eyes, "You're a coward."

She turned on her heels and slammed the door when she left causing Jane to jump.

**4 days ago…...**

"Why is it I have to do this again?" Jane complained as she sat in the seat next to Maura.

They were on a flight to Chicago for a three day symposium where Maura and Jane would be speaking about the important working relationship between medical examiners, forensic scientists and detectives.

"Because the department wanted you to." Maura said as she casually flipped through a magazine.

"But I hate public speaking." Jane said to her, "They couldn't have picked someone else to do this?"

"They could have." Maura said to her, "But they didn't. So I hope you have your speeches ready."

"Speeches? As in plural? As in I have to do this more than once?" Jane asked her.

"Jane it's a 3 day symposium." Maura told her.

"Fuck." Jane grumbled.

The flight attendant didn't even get a chance to say anything because Jane was already ordering a whiskey.

"And for you?" The flight attendant asked Maura with a smile.

"Nothing for me thank you." Maura said and the flight attendant left to get Jane's drink.

* * *

They landed and managed to get to the hotel and check in.

"How can the department be so cheap that they only got one room?" Jane asked as she dropped her bag on the floor by the closet.

"At least there are two beds." Maura said to her, "Though sharing a bed with me hasn't been a problem before."

Jane ignored that last comment, "So you want to go check out the hotel or grab a drink?"

"I'm going to unpack then take a shower." Maura told her.

"I'm going to the hotel bar for a drink." Jane said, "Meet me down there when you're done?"

"Of course." Maura said then watched Jane slip out the door.

As Jane headed for the elevator she made a call. She pressed the down button multiply times

thinking the more she pressed it the faster the elevator would arrive.

"What can I do for you Rizzoli?" Raphael Martinez said as he answered his phone.

There was silence on the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised you actually answered your phone." Jane said to him as she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

"You want I should hang up so you can leave a lengthy voicemail?" He asked, "You know you've called me 3 times already since you left this morning."

"We're sharing a room." Jane said to him and there was a pause on his end of the line. "Don't smile. Don't be a typical guy okay, it's not like that."

"Then what's the problem?" He asked her.

"You know what the problem is." Jane said as she stepped off the elevator and into the lobby.

"You're the only one that sees it as a problem Jane." He said to her, "Look I gotta go I'm sorry but if you want to talk more call me later and I'll do my best to pick up."

"Thanks Raph." She said with a sigh then hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket.

When Maura made her way down to the bar she not only had showered but had changed into a midnight blue knee length dress and high heels.

"Wow." Jane said when she saw her, "You didn't have to get dressed up just to have a drink with me."

Maura smiled at her, "There's a mandatory dinner tonight at 7pm."

"Mandatory means I have to go too right?" Jane asked then took a sip of her beer.

Maura nodded then asked the bartender for a Chardonnay.

"You should really look at the itinerary, Jane." Maura suggested as the bartender slid her glass of chardonnay to her.

"I have you to remind me where I have to go and what I have to do." Jane said with a smile then took a sip of her beer.

A man came over to the bar and stood in between Jane and Maura. He turned to Maura and smiled at her.

"Are you here alone?" He asked her.

"No, I'm here with my friend." Maura told her.

"Your friend?" He asked.

Jane tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around, "Yeah me you jackass."

The man gave Jane a look then retreated back to his table.

"That wasn't very nice." Maura said to Jane with a chuckle and Jane just shrugged her shoulders.

After their drink Jane went back upstairs, showered and changed for dinner.

"I thought you'd be wearing a dress." Maura said to Jane as she joined her downstairs in the lobby.

"Gee thanks Maura. You look nice too." Jane said to her.

"I'm sorry Jane. You do look very nice." Maura told her.

"Thank you." Jane said with a nod, "Now let's get to this dinner because I'm starving."

The dinner, to Jane's surprise wasn't as boring as she thought it was going to be. The meal however left her hungry and afterwards she convinced Maura to go to a burger joint nearby.

"I feel a little overdressed for fast food." Maura said as Jane held the door open for her.

"Nah, you look beautiful." Jane told her as she followed her into the restaurant.

Jane stared up at the order board, "What do you feel like having?"

"You." Maura said quietly.

Jane looked at her, "What?"

"You decide." Maura said quickly.

Jane went to the counter and ordered two double cheeseburgers, curly fries, and drinks.

"I'll call your number when it's ready Ma'am." The teenage girl behind the counter said as she slid Jane her receipt.

Jane turned and looked at Maura, "Ma'am?"

Maura laughed as they went to sit at a table.

"Tomorrow's going to be an exciting day." Maura said, "I look forward to seeing your presentation."

Jane smiled, "Well don't get your hopes up too high. It may not be all that great."

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Maura said to her.

"Number 69." The teenage girl called out from behind the counter, "Number 69 your order is ready."

Jane got up and got their tray of food before coming back to the table and sitting down. She grabbed a napkin and unfolded it then reached across and stuffed a corner of it down the front of Maura's dress, covering her cleavage.

"Um, excuse me?" Maura said as Jane sat back.

"What?" Jane said, "Would you rather spill secret sauce down the front of your pretty dress?"

After their meal they decided to walk back to their hotel.

When they got into the lobby a woman squealed with delight upon seeing Maura then ran into her arms and hugged her tight.

The two women embraced then pulled apart.

The woman, who seemed to be Maura's age was tall with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked like someone from Maura's social circle as she was dressed pretty fancy.

"I was so excited to hear you'd be speaking at this symposium." The woman said to Maura.

She looked Maura over, "It's been a long time and I see time has been nothing but good to you."

Jane cleared her throat and stepped closer to Maura, "Hi, I'm Jane." She said with her hand out.

"I'm sorry Jane, this is Madelyn Crawford." Maura said as she introduced her, "Madelyn, this is Jane Rizzoli."

Madelyn looked Jane up and down, "Nice to meet you." She shook Jane's hand then smiled at Maura.

"So Jane, do you mind if I steal Maura away from you?" Madelyn asked, "We have some catching up to do."

"Uh sure I guess." Jane said looking from Maura to Madelyn.

"Are you sure?" Maura asked Jane.

"Yeah go visit with your friend I'm just going to go upstairs and watch TV." Jane told her.

"Maybe practice your speech?" Maura asked with a little smile.

Jane returned the smile, "You two have fun."

She walked off to the elevators while Maura and Madelyn headed to the hotel bar.

The two women sat at a table in the bar and both ordered wine.

"So my dear Maura, tell me how you've been. The last time we spoke was …" Madelyn paused to think of how long it had actually been.

"2 years." Maura said helping her out.

They talked about their work and how it's kept them busy. Madelyn spoke about her husband and how her oldest daughter was just heading into to college.

They had ordered their 3rd glass of wine and when the waitress walked away Madelyn leaned a little across the table, smiled and asked, "The woman you're here with, is she really just a friend?"

"Yes." Maura told her then took a sip of wine.

"How long have we known each other Maura?" Madelyn asked her.

"12 years." Maura told her.

"And even though we haven't seen each other in a couple years I still think I know you a little

better than most." Madelyn said to her.

Maura sighed then said, "It's complicated."

"Maura, this isn't a Facebook relationship status." Madelyn said, "Tell me what's going on."

"She's my best friend and I love her." Maura said to her.

"You mean you're in love with her." Madelyn corrected.

Maura nodded.

"And she is clueless to this am I right?"

"I can't just tell her." Maura said.

"Why not?" Madelyn asked.

"She's my best friend." Maura said as if Madelyn was missing the point.

Madelyn put her wine glass down then placed her hand over Maura's, "It's okay to be in love with your best friend Maura."

"She was raised Catholic, she's a woman in a predominately male vocation and she's very private." Maura told her.

"Excuses, excuses, excuses." Madelyn said to her, "You're not asking her to announce her undying love for you in front of the Pope and her male colleagues. You're telling her how you feel and seeing if she feels the same for you."

Madelyn picked up her glass and took a small sip, "What do you think will happen if you tell her?"

"She'll hate me." Maura said.

"Or she'll love you." Madelyn told her, "You'll never truly know until you tell her Maura."

Maura took a long sip of her wine.

"It's okay to be scared, to feel like you might ruin the best thing you have with this person but life is about risks and love is one of the biggest risk people take." Madelyn told her.

The waitress brought them each another glass of wine.

"Do you think she feels the same way you do?" Madelyn asked.

"There are moments where I think she may but then I can't tell if it's just my hopes or if it's how she actually feels." Maura told her.

"She's very confusing." Maura said with a small chuckle.

"Here's my last piece of advice to you for the evening." Madelyn said then took the last sip of her wine, "You won't know how she feels about you unless you ask her. So find the courage I know is in you and ask her because I know it's harder living with the regrets of what might have been."

"That my dear friend is some very sound advice." Maura said to her as she raised her glass then took a drink of her wine.

The two women said good night to each other then made a promise to meet up with each other later tomorrow before they went their separate ways.

Maura did her best to be quiet as she went into her room. The TV was on and flickering enough light in the room for Maura to see that Jane was sleeping.

She smiled when she saw that Jane was sprawled on her stomach across the bed. The blanket had been kicked off and onto the floor leaving her with nothing but the white sheet covering her from the waist down.

Maura went over and picked up the blanket and covered Jane with it.

'Be brave.' She mentally told herself and leaned in to kiss Jane on the cheek. She pulled back at the last second and sat down on her own bed with a sigh. She watched Jane sleep while she mentally berated herself for being a chicken.

She finally got up and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas before climbing into bed. She looked over at Jane one last time before turning off the TV and rolling onto her side and eventually falling asleep.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Jane woke up and stretched in her bed. She looked over and saw Maura's bed empty and then heard the shower turn on.

Jane stayed in bed and almost fell back asleep by the time Maura emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.

"There's still some hot water left." Maura said to Jane as she sat on her bed and slipped on her heels.

Jane pulled back her covers and sat on the side of her bed, rubbing her eyes she said, "You got in pretty late last night."

"It was just drinks with an old friend." Maura said as she stood up and went over to Jane, "Can you zip me up please?"

Jane reached up and took the zipper of Maura's dress and zipped it up.

"Thank you." Maura said as she went back into the bathroom.

"How come I've never heard you mention this Madelyn person before?" Jane asked, still making no effort to move from her bed.

"I don't know." Maura said as she came out of the bathroom struggling to put in her small diamond stud earring, "I don't mention a lot of people I know."

"Well if she's such a good friend…" Jane said as she looked at Maura.

Maura smiled, "There's no need to be jealous. You're still my best friend."

Jane scoffed, "I'm not jealous. Who said anything about being jealous?"

"It's okay I think it's cute." Maura said as she went back into the bathroom to use the mirror.

"I'm not jealous." Jane mumbled.

Maura came back out of the bathroom, "It's all yours."

Jane looked at Maura and smiled, "You look really nice. Are you sure you want to waste such a nice outfit sitting in a ballroom listening to a bunch of boring people talk?"

"You're going to be one of those people today." Maura told her then smiled, "Which means you should probably go shower and get ready."

Jane groaned as she got up, headed into the bathroom and shut the door.

When Jane finished her shower she dried off and wrapped herself in a towel before emerging from the bathroom to find that Maura was gone.

Jane took her time getting dressed and making sure she was presentable for her presentation then she grabbed her room key shoved it into the back pocket of her black slacks before she headed downstairs.

She found Maura sitting in the hotel bar.

"Little early to be drinking isn't it?" Jane asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's cranberry juice, nothing more." Maura told her then took a sip of her drink.

Jane shook her head at the bartender when he asked if she'd like something.

"Have you ever been to Chicago before?" Jane asked Maura.

"No I haven't." Maura told her, "This is my first time."

Jane looked at her with surprise, "Oh man, you gotta let me take you out for some deep dish!"

Maura gave her a look.

"It's pizza." Jane told her, "There's a few places we have to go to. We just have to!"

"What about the symposium?" Maura asked.

"We don't have to be here 24/7. Like right now we have three hours before I have to stand up and make an ass out of myself in front of everyone." Jane said, "We can go somewhere. Anywhere you want. Even if it's a museum."

Maura chuckled, "You'd be willing to suffer through a trip to a museum?"

"If it's with you, then sure I would!" Jane said to her getting excited.

Maura finished her cranberry juice then stood up, "Well then let's go."

Jane took Maura to a museum close to their hotel and while Maura looked at the art work, Jane looked at her.

Maura turned and caught Jane looking at her. She smiled when Jane quickly turned her head and pretended to be looking at a watercolor painting.

The two of them wandered around the museum for a little while before Jane took Maura's hand, "There's something I want to show you."

She led her to a roped off section where a security guard was standing, "I saw this the last time I was in Chicago."

Jane grabbed the rope to unclip it but Maura stopped her.

"You can't go in there Jane. It's roped off for a reason." Maura said then gave a nervous smile to the security guard.

"Leonard, tell her it's okay." Jane said to the security guard.

"It's okay Ma'am." Leonard the security guard told Maura.

Jane unclipped the rope and handed it to Leonard then let Maura go first before following her.

"So this is Chicago-born artist Edward Gorey's artwork." Jane said to Maura as they walked around, "He's been dead for about 15 years but every year around his birthday they put up a special showing of his work." "I was here last year with Ma visiting her cousin and I came to see this exhibit." Jane told her.

Maura looked at Jane with surprise.

"I remember we watched something on PBS about Edward Gorey and I thought I'd come and check out his work." Jane told her.

"And a year later you wanted to bring me here?" Maura asked, touched by the gesture.

Jane smiled at her, "I do pay attention some times." Maura hugged Jane and Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and held her tight.

"This is so nice." Maura said still in Jane's arms.

Jane closed her eyes, "Mmm it is." Her eyes shot open when she realized Maura was probably talking about the exhibit and not the hug. She pulled back, "So how about we take a look at Mr. Gorey's work?"

Maura smiled at her, "Sure."

They spent an hour in the exhibit before Jane thanked Leonard for his time and then she and Maura headed back to the hotel to have brunch at the restaurant.

"Hmm well what does one eat for brunch?" Jane asked as she looked at the menu.

"Something light." Maura said to her.

"Is a cheeseburger considered light?" Jane asked.

Maura chuckled, "No, it's not."

Jane pouted as she continued to look at the menu.

Maura finally convinced Jane to get a slice of cheese and spinach quiche and Jane convinced Maura that ordering Bloody Mary's would compliment the meal.

"Are you nervous?" Maura asked Jane, "About your presentation today?"

Jane put her fork down and sat back in her chair, "A little."

"Well just…." Maura started to say but Jane interrupted her.

"Please don't tell me to picture everyone naked." Jane said shaking her head.

Maura smiled, "No what I was going to say was just look at me. Take a breath, look at me and you'll be fine."

After they finished their meal Jane went upstairs to grab her notes before she and Maura went into the ballroom that was already half filled with people.

"There's a lot of people here." Jane said as she looked around.

"Hey." Maura said getting Jane to look at her and when she did she said, "You'll be fine okay."

When the room was filled and everyone was seated a Dr. Joe Stewart came to the stage, talked for a few minutes then introduced the first speaker.

Jane and Maura sat and listened and by the 4th speaker Jane was starting to get antsy.

Her long fingers started twitching and drumming on the table.

Maura covered Jane's hand with hers then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Just look at me and breathe."

Jane closed her eyes at the feel of Maura's breath on her skin. She opened her eyes and turned to look into Maura's eyes.

Maura smiled and Jane returned the smile then removed her hand from Jane's before turning back to the latest speaker on stage.

Finally Dr. Stewart called Jane up to the stage and she smiled at Maura before standing up and heading to the stage.

Bright lights hit Jane in the eye and she blinked a few times before looking out over the crowd. Her heartbeat started to quicken and she could feel herself start to sweat.

Jane searched the crowd and found Maura's smiling face looking back at her. She closed her eyes, breathed then opened her eyes, "Hello, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli….."

Thirty minutes later Jane Rizzoli thanked the room then finally made her way back to her seat.

Maura smiled at her, "I'm so proud of you." And without thinking leaned over and kissed Jane on the cheek.

Jane blushed then both women turned their attention to the podium where Dr. Stewart was wrapping up the evening.

"Are you up for a late dinner?" Jane asked Maura as they followed the crowd out of the ballroom.

"Absolutely." Maura said to her, "But not at the hotel."

"I know a good place." Jane said to her as they walked through the lobby, "I hope you like Mediterranean food."

Once they got out of the hotel Maura looked around, "Should we get a taxi?"

"Nah, it's not that far of a walk." Jane said to her, "And after sitting for that long I need to stretch my legs."

Maura walked by Jane's side as they walked down the sidewalk towards the restaurant.

"I was very impressed with your speech." Maura said to her, "You did very well."

"Thanks." Jane said to her, "I'm just glad I didn't pass out up there in front of everyone."

The rest of their walk was in silence till they came upon the restaurant called Pita Heaven.

Jane held the door open for Maura and she went inside and Jane followed.

They were seated rather quickly and the waiter brought them over a couple of menus.

"I have two speeches tomorrow." Maura said to Jane as she looked at her menu.

"And I bet you're not at all nervous are you?" Jane asked as she closed her menu and put it down.

"I'm always a little nervous, though not because of the crowd. I just don't want to bore people." Maura told her as she closed her menu.

"You're not going to bore people." Jane said then a small smile appeared on her face, "Just picture everyone naked and you'll be fine."

Maura chuckled.

The waiter came and took their food and drink orders and then the two of them sat and waited.

"It's nice to get out of Boston every once in a while." Jane said as she stared out the big window.

"Even if it's to listen to people talk about things you really don't care about?" Maura asked her.

Jane looked at her, "At least the company is good."

Their food arrived and Maura admired her plate before digging in.

"Jane, if you wanted some Gyro you should have ordered it rather than the beef Kabobs." Maura said after Jane stole a second piece of Gyro meat off Maura's plate.

"I'm sorry. It's just so good." Jane said then pushed her plate closer to Maura, "You can have some of my Kabob if you want."

Maura shook her head, "No thank you."

After their meal Jane sat back in her chair, a hand on her bloated stomach. "Ugh, I think I ate too much."

Maura smiled, "You certainly did."

Jane paid the check and the two of them left the restaurant.

As they walked Jane noticed Maura shiver and without thinking put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "We probably should have gotten a taxi back to the hotel." She said to Maura.

"No, that's okay." Maura said enjoying the closeness of Jane, "We both need to work off some of that meal."

Jane was smiling the whole way back to the hotel and Maura didn't say a word, afraid she'd ruin the moment.

Just as Jane and Maura got back to the hotel Madelyn was exiting. She saw Maura, Jane's arm still wrapped around her, she smiled.

"Well it seems you found the courage after all." She said to Maura.

Jane's arm dropped from Maura's shoulder.

"We just came from dinner. Just a nice dinner between friends." Maura said hoping Madelyn would pick up what she wasn't saying.

"If you two have plans..." Jane started to say to Maura but Madelyn cut her off.

"Oh no Honey, she's all yours tonight." Madelyn said with a wink to Jane, "You two enjoy the rest of your evening."

With that, Madelyn made her way down the sidewalk and into a waiting taxi.

Jane held the door open for Maura and then followed her in, "Your friend is kind of strange."

"She's just more straight-forward than most people." Maura said as they waited for the elevator.

"If you say so." Jane said as they stepped onto the elevator.

When they got to their room Jane kicked off her shoes and took her jacket off and hung it up.

"So how about we order a movie?" Jane asked as she started to unbutton her blouse.

Maura was too busy focusing on Jane's hands to hear what she said.

"Unless you're tired?" Jane said as she popped the last button.

Maura swallowed hard, "I'm not tired."

"Great." Jane said as she took off her shirt leaving her in her black slacks and bra. "Are you going to change or sleep in your clothes?" Jane asked as she unbuttoned her pants.

"Yes." Maura said and went into the bathroom and shut the door.

By the time Maura was finished changing in the bathroom she came out to find Jane sitting in Maura's bed, back against the headboard remote control in her hand.

"Comfortable?" Maura asked her and Jane smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Maura turned to get it but Jane hopped up, "I'll get it you just relax."

Maura gave Jane a suspicious look as she went over to her bed. She could hear Jane talking to someone, a man from the sound of it, then the door shut.

Jane came back holding a big bowl of popcorn, two sodas and a small white pastry bag. She grinned from ear to ear as she handed Maura the popcorn.

"I made a call." Jane told her as she got into bed next to Maura.

Jane took the bowl and set it between them then handed Maura the white pastry bag.

"What's this?" Maura asked Jane as she opened the pastry bag. She pulled out one of the pastries, "Turnovers?"

"Ah, mini cherry turnovers." Jane corrected her.

"These are my favorite." Maura said to her as she held one up for Jane who leaned over and took a bite.

"I know." Jane said as she chewed.

"You're too good to me." Maura said as she finished the rest of the turnover Jane had bit into.

Jane smiled at her, "I'm just buttering you up so I can pick the movie."

"Oh and what did you pick?" Maura asked as she popped the tab on her soda can.

"The Illusionist." Jane said as she grabbed the remote.

"I've never seen it." Maura said as she dug into the pastry bag for another turnover.

"Well you're in for a treat then." Jane said as she started the movie.

The popcorn was devoured and the bowl placed on the night stand. Maura had finished her cherry turnovers and their drinks were long finished.

The movie was nearing its end but it didn't matter to either woman because both had fallen asleep. Maura's head nestled on Jane's shoulder.

In the morning Jane woke to find herself snuggled up with Maura. Her left arm was under Maura and painfully asleep. Maura's head was resting on Jane's shoulder and she was snoring lightly.

Jane smiled then slowly tried to move her arm but when she did Maura snuggled up closer to her.

A sensation washed over Jane and she wasn't sure what it was. She felt comfortable, at ease and safe with Maura laying by her side. Then panic started to build in her.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane thought then looked at Maura who was sleeping so peacefully that it made Jane smile again. She leaned down and kissed Maura on the forehead and the panic took over again.

"This is my friend, my best friend." She told herself.

Without caring if she woke Maura she moved her arm out from under her and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Maura stirred behind her, "What happened?" She said quietly as she rubbed at her eye.

"We only have a couple hours before we have to go to the next round of seminars and you have to give your speech. We should probably get ready." Jane said not looking back at her. She stood up, "I'll take a shower first if that's okay."

Maura didn't get a chance to answer her because she was already in the bathroom with the door shut and the shower running.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jane didn't take too much time in the shower because she always thought while in the shower and right now the thoughts going through her mind were confusing her and she really didn't want to think about it anymore. She shut off the water, got out and toweled off before wrapping the towel around her and stepping out into the room.

Maura was up and had made the bed.

"Shower's yours." Jane said as she grabbed a clean shirt from the closet.

"Is everything okay?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah sure." Jane said not looking at her.

Maura knew something was going on with Jane but she didn't press the issue as she grabbed her make-up bag, went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jane sat on her bed, still wrapped in her towel and looked over at the closed bathroom door.

Whatever thoughts were going on, whatever feelings Jane was having she didn't like. She didn't like feeling confused or conflicted about Maura in any way and being closer to her last night and waking up to her this morning with her lying nestled in her arms didn't help matters at all.

By the time Maura finished her shower and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel Jane was fully dressed.

Jane was fidgety as she watched Maura go to the dresser and open the top drawer.

"Did you want to get some breakfast?" Maura asked her back still to Jane.

"Uh I don't know." Jane said as she went to the closet and grabbed one of her blazers.

Maura turned and looked at Jane, "What's wrong? You're acting a little odd, even for you."

Before Jane could answer Maura's cell phone rang.

Maura went to get her phone from the bedside table. She answered it and said a few words before saying she understood and hanging up.

"It seems my presentation has been pushed to tomorrow." Maura told her as she set her phone back down on the table.

"Okay so what does that mean?" Jane asked her.

"Well we can go and listen to hours of lectures." Maura said.

"Or?" Jane said, hoping there was another option.

Maura smiled, "Or I get dress and you show me more of Chicago."

"Let's go with the or." Jane said, "Get dressed."

Jane then headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Maura asked.

"Meet me downstairs." was all Jane said as the door closed.

She told herself she didn't know what the big deal was. She'd seen Maura wrapped in nothing but a towel plenty of times before. Maura was never shy about her body and Jane never seemed to care but something changed and now thoughts filled her head, and they weren't the kind of thoughts you should have about your friend.

Jane was on her phone when Maura came downstairs and found her in the lobby.

She hung up and smiled, "Glad you decided to wear something a little more sensible."

In a rare occasion Maura was wearing slacks, a lavender colored blouse and modest heels.

"I wasn't quite sure what we would be doing today." Maura told her.

"Let's start with breakfast first then go from there." Jane said as she held the lobby door open for Maura.

They got a cab and with Jane's directions the cab driver took them to their destination and dropped them off.

"The Greasy Spoon?" Maura asked as Jane led them across the street from where the cab left them to the small diner that was actually two silver subway cars.

"It's exactly what it is too." Jane said as she held the door opened for Maura.

They sat in a booth and moments later a waitress came over. She didn't say a word or smile just handed them a couple of menus then went back behind the counter to pour coffee to the endless row of truck drivers.

Maura looked at the menu for a few minutes then looked up at Jane, "How'd you sleep last night?"

Jane's eyes didn't leave her menu, "Um, I slept fine I guess."

"I'm sorry if I hogged the bed." Maura told her still hoping Jane would look up at her.

"It's not the first time you've had me on the edge." Jane said then realized how that might sound. She shut her menu and looked at Maura, "I mean I'm used to you hogging the bed."

The waitress came back and they ordered their breakfast.

"You should probably eat more than a small bowl of oatmeal and a side of fresh fruit." Jane said to Maura.

"Planning on wearing me out today?" Maura asked with a small smile. Jane blushed.

After they finished eating they got into a cab and Jane told the cabbie where they were going.

"It's a garden?" Maura asked Jane as they fought through Chicago traffic.

"It's a nice peaceful place to walk." Jane told her.

Jane paid the cabbie as he dropped them off then they went into the Lurie Garden.

"It's beautiful." Maura said as they walked along one of the many paths, "How'd you know about this place?"

"I did a little research on my phone." Jane told her, "Thought it's spring time where's the prettiest place to take Maura."

They walked around in silence for a while before Maura lured Jane over to a small stone bench to sit down.

"We should catch a baseball game while we're here." Maura suggested.

Jane smiled, "As much as I appreciate that. We're a couple weeks too soon for baseball season to start."

"Oh." Maura said disappointed as she scratched at her neck.

"I thought for lunch we could get some deep-dish." Jane said, "You know the authentic Chicago pizza."

"That sounds.." Maura cleared her throat, "really good." She let out a small cough.

Jane looked at her, "Did you just lie to me?"

Maura look horrified at the question, "What?"

She cleared her throat again and itched at her ear, "I wouldn't lie to you Jane."

"Maura you have hives on your neck." Jane said as she looked at her.

"I think I might be …" Maura coughed, "having an allergic reaction to something in the garden."

Jane stood up quickly, "Oh shit. Well let's get you to the hospital!" She grabbed Maura up by the arm.

"No, just get me to a drug store I'll be fine." Maura insisted as she cleared her throat again.

Jane hurried them out of the garden as she continued to look over at Maura.

Maura was too busy assessing herself to pay attention to Jane's worrying.

Her symptoms weren't getting worse which was a good thing. Her breathing was even. Scratchy throat, watery eyes and hives.

She'd live she just needed to get some anti-histamine in her soon.

They got into a cab and Jane yelled at the driver to take them to the nearest drug store.

Maura put a hand on Jane's arm, "Yelling at him isn't going to get us there any faster Jane."

The cabbie dropped them off at the drug store and took off before Jane could tell him to wait for them.

She and Maura then hurried into the store and Jane yelled towards the clerk, "Anti-histamines are where?"

"Aisle 7." He called back to her.

Jane practically dragged Maura to aisle 7. She looked at Maura, "Which one?!"

"This one." Maura said as she took a bottle of liquid Benadryl.

"Drink it now." Jane said, "I'll pay for it."

Jane rushed to the counter and told the clerk then paid him. She found Maura still in the aisle struggling to open the box.

"Oh my god Maura, it's a matter of life and death right now rip the son of a bitch open!" She said as she snatched the box from her and ripped it open before handing Maura the bottle, "Drink."

Maura poured the appropriate amount into the tiny plastic cup then took a sip.

"I never understood why they refer to this as grape flavored." Maura said looking at Jane, "It tastes nothing like grapes."

"I'm sorry your allergy medicine doesn't taste like wine but can you please just finish drinking it. You're spots are growing." Jane said to her impatiently.

Maura finished what was in the cup then placed it and the bottle back in the box.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Jane said to her as they exited the drug store.

"Why? It's just a mild reaction. I will be fine in about 20 to 30 minutes." Maura told her.

Jane looked at her, "Maura..."

"You promised me deep-dish pizza." Maura said, "And you've never been one to go back on your promise."

Jane shook her head, "No, come on that's not fair."

Maura folded her arms across her chest and stood her ground till Jane sighed knowing full well she was defeated and hailed a cab.

The cab took them a few blocks south of their hotel to Giorando's.

Jane paid the cab driver then they got out.

"It's a nice looking place." Maura said as she admired the décor around the outside seating area.

Jane held the door open for her then followed her in.

They stood in a small line and waited to be seated.

"Jane, please stop staring at me." Maura said after the 3rd time she caught Jane glancing at her, "I'm fine. My symptoms are getting better."

"I can't be worried about you?" Jane asked as they moved up in line.

"Of course you can." Maura said, "But staring at me isn't going to make me feel better any quicker."

"Maybe I just like staring at you." Jane said and Maura opened her mouth to say something but the waitress was asking how many to seat.

"Two." Jane said and they both followed the waitress to a small table by the window. She gave each of them a menu then asked if they'd like anything to drink.

"A beer for me." Jane told her.

"Lemon water." Maura said to her, "With a little bit of ice please."

The waitress nodded then left them alone.

"They have salads if you want one but let me handle the pizza okay?" Jane said to Maura as she closed her menu and set it down.

"Okay." Maura said then closed her menu as well.

The waitress came back with their drinks and smiled, "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, can we get a small Chicago Classic please?" Jane said then looked at Maura.

"That's it. I'm just here for the pizza." Maura said to the waitress who smiled at her then went to take their order to the kitchen.

Jane took a sip of her beer as she sat back in her chair.

"You seem to be more relaxed than you were this morning." Maura said to her as she swirled a slice of lemon in her glass of water with her straw, "I thought I did something wrong."

Jane took another sip of her beer then sighed, "Maura, you didn't do anything wrong. I just…"

She just what? Liked the feeling of having Maura in her arms and waking up next to her?

Jane mentally shook the thoughts out of her head, "I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed. That's all."

"You always sleep on the left side Jane." Maura said, "That's your side."

Jane smiled. It was true the left side was her side.

"It's just an …" Jane started to say but stopped, "Don't look now but your friend Madelyn just came in with a group of women.

Maura stiffened in her seat and stared straight ahead.

Madelyn spotted Jane and excused herself from her group to come over to their table.

"I see I'm not the only one enjoying the day off." Madelyn said to Jane as she put her hand on Maura's shoulder.

"I just thought I'd treat Maura to some authentic Chicago pizza." Jane said to her.

"Well this certainly is one of the best places to do that." Madelyn said then she looked at Maura, "Tomorrow night a few of us will be going out for drinks after the seminar, would you care to join us?"

Madelyn then looked at Jane and smiled, "And you are more than welcome to come as well."

"I'll let you know tomorrow after my presentations." Maura told her.

"Ah well I do hope you'll join us." Madelyn said, "It's a hot new place in Chicago, some place I think you'll really like."

She gave Maura a wink before saying goodbye then joined her friends at a table across the restaurant.

Jane glared in Madelyn's direction, "What's her deal? She acts like she knows something I don't then taunts me."

"Jane, don't worry about her." Maura told her, "She's harmless."

Jane looked at Maura, "I doubt that."

The waitress finally brought them their pizza and Maura's eyes widened at the size.

"My god, it's huge." Maura said, "Even for a small."

"That's deep-dish for you." Jane said with a smile.

Jane placed a slice on Maura's plate then got a slice for herself.

"So, how do I …I mean do I just pick it up and eat it or..?" Maura asked looking from Jane to her massive slice of pizza that was oozing cheese.

"Well for a beginner like you, a knife and fork is okay to use." Jane told her, "Me on the other hand will wait till it cools a little before I attack it like a beast. The cheese and sauce are like lava and I don't feel like burning the roof of my mouth today."

Maura chuckled as she picked up her knife and fork and cut a small piece from her slice. The mozzarella was oozy and stringy and she rolled her fork around a few times to wrap the cheesy string around her bite before finally eating it.

Jane watched her and waited for her to finishing chewing and swallowing, "And?"

"This is heavenly." Maura said as she cut another bite, "I think we should take one home with us."

Jane smiled, "They actually ship the pizzas if you're serious."

"Oh I'm serious." Maura said then took another bite.

Jane was surprised that Maura took a second piece then third even though she only managed to eat half of the third piece before finally relenting and pushing her plate away from her.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much." Maura groaned then wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"What's that saying? Starve a cold, feed an allergic reaction?" Jane asked as the waitress came over with their check and a to-go container.

"I don't think that's the saying Jane." Maura told her.

"Eh close enough." Jane said as she handed the waitress the cash for the bill and a generous tip.

With their food boxed up they walked back to the hotel which was only a few blocks from Giorando's.

They went up to their room and while Maura freshened up Jane excused herself then went out into the hall to make a call.

She found Rafael Martinez's number in her contacts, hit send and patiently waited for him to answer.

3 rings and then his voicemail kicked on, "Call me later."

Jane waited for the beep then left her message, "I hope you're doing some huge drug bust and not just dodging my calls. Friends don't do that by the way. Call me when you get this." Jane paused as she looked at the closed door of their shared hotel room, "I need to talk to you."

Jane hung up just as the door swung open and Maura came out. "Everything okay?" Maura asked as she saw Jane standing in the hall.

"Yeah just making a quick call." Jane brushed her off, "You look like you're feeling better."

"I am. Thank you." Maura said, "So where to now?"

Jane smiled and nodded her head for Maura to follow her.

They got into a cab that took them almost across town before dropping them off outside a busy farmer's market.

"Oh this is nice!" Maura said with excitement.

"This isn't what I had planned but if you want to check it out we can." Jane told her, "As long as you don't have some kind of allergic reaction."

"I promise to do my best not to scare you again." Maura told her.

"That's all I'm asking." Jane said with a smile as they started to walk down the long row of booths.

They stopped at one of the small jewelry booths as Maura looked at all the different pieces. Jane saw Maura admiring a ring made completely out of sardonyx.

When the sun started to set and the farmer's market became crowded Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her out of the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked as she followed behind Jane.

Jane soon stopped outside of a hole-in-the-wall shop. Maura looked at the neon sign then looked at Jane, "A psychic?" She asked with disbelief in her tone.

"Come on it will be fun." Jane said then held the door open for her.

It was dimly lit inside the shop, strings of lights guided them to a back room where a woman said with a grand smile on her face.

"Uh, hi are you Madam Kata?" Jane asked.

"I am." The woman said with an accent Jane couldn't place. "Sit, sit." She encouraged them and Jane and Maura took the seats across from her.

Kata smiled as she looked between the two of them.

"What would you like?" Kata asked them.

"Shouldn't you already know?" Maura asked and Kata just smiled at her.

"Tarot, Palm reading or tasseography?" Kata asked.

"No crystal ball?" Maura asked with a smile.

Without skipping a beat Kata replied with a smile, "Crystal ball is in the repair shop."

Jane snickered then said, "Tasseography sounds fun."

"Okay good." Kata said as she got up from her chair, "I will need a minute to prepare the coffee."

"Coffee?" Maura asked Jane as Kata left the room.

"She makes small cups of Turkish coffee then uses the coffee sludge to tell the fortunes." Jane explained to her.

"I didn't realize you believed in fortune telling." Maura said to her.

"It's just something fun to do every now and then." Jane said, "I know you're a scientist but you can have a little fun too."

Kata returned with two small white cups on matching saucers and placed them down in front of Jane and Maura.

"Let it cool a minute before taking sips." Kata told them, "You will drink till you reach the thick sediment."

Another customer came in and Kata excused herself and went into the main shop.

"How many times have you done this before?" Maura asked Jane as she stared at the small white cup filled with coffee that looked as thick as mud.

"Just a couple of times." Jane told her then gently picked up her cup and took a sip.

"And did anything come true?" Maura asked as she also picked up her cup and with her pinkie up, took a sip.

She made a face, "It's a lot more bitter than I thought it would be." She placed the cup back down on the saucer.

"You'll get used to it." Jane said as she had now drunk half of her cup, "And a few things have come true."

"Such as?" Maura asked as she continued to sip her coffee.

"I don't really remember now." Jane told her.

Kata returned to the smaller back room and sat down at the table.

"Let me see your cups." She said to them and they showed them to her, "Take another small sip." She instructed Maura who did and once Kata was satisfied she continued with her instructions.

She explained to take the saucer and place it face down on top of the cup then with both hands swirl the cup three times before making a wish and flipping the cup and saucer towards herself.

She told them that the cups would need a few minutes to settle so if they'd like to go into the main shop and look around they were more than welcome too.

They got up just as another customer came into the store looking for crystals so as Kata helped the customer Jane and Maura looked around.

"You know I don't even feel like we're in Chicago for business." Maura said as she looked at a pewter statue of a dragon holding a small crystal ball in its claw.

"I'm sure it will all come rushing back tomorrow when you're up on stage giving two speeches." Jane said to her.

Maura chuckled, "You're probably right but for now I like to pretend that we're on a little getaway."

Jane looked at her.

"Just the two of us." Maura said with a smile then walked over to another counter to look at incense.

"We've gone places together before." Jane said to her.

"It's always been work related." Maura told her, "Just like now."

Jane followed her over to the counter, "Where would you like to go? If you know, it was just the two of us?"

Maura set down the sandalwood incense stick she just took a sniff of and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But I'd like it to be some place that makes us both happy. Some place where we can both do the things we like to do but where we can always try new things."

She paused and looked at Jane, "What about you? Where would you want to go?"

Before Jane could answer Kata came over to them, "The cups are ready."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Who shall I do first?" Kata asked and Jane nodded towards Maura.

Kata reached for the cup and saucer in front of Maura and pulled it closer to her. She gently lifted the cup from the saucer then looked inside. She spent a moment studying the cup as she slowly turned it in her hands.

She nodded then looked up at Maura, "I see a small axe here." She leaned over and showed Maura her cup and using a pencil showed her the shape in the cup.

Maura nodded and Kata continued.

"A decision needs to be made so that some situations will come to an end." Kata told her. She paused as she moved the cup in her hand, "There is something hidden. You are hiding secrets from the people you care about." She looked into the cup and her brow furrowed.

"What?" Maura asked concerned by the look on Kata's face.

"There is a hat next to the barrel in your cup." Kata told her, "It means you're not only hiding secrets but feelings."

Maura felt a flush in her cheeks. She wanted to look at Jane but she didn't want to give anything away so she just chuckled a little.

"And you can tell all that from a little cup of coffee?" She asked and Kata nodded to her as she twisted the cup in her hand and peered inside.

Kata smiled, "There's an open box right here." She said as she pointed it out to Maura.

"It means you'll soon receive some sort of present. A small token." Kata told her.

She held the cup out to Maura, "Now please using your index finger touch the bottom of the cup and twist your finger."

Maura gave Jane a look then did what she was told.

Kata handed Maura a napkin to wipe off her finger before she looked into the cup one last time.

"A horseshoe." Kata said, "It means good luck is on the way for you."

"Well that was surely interesting." Maura said, "Thank you."

Kata smiled as she set Maura's cup down, "You're welcome."

"My turn!" Jane said a little too excited.

Kata picked up Jane's cup and once again examined it before looked at Jane, "Hmm this is interesting."

Jane looked at her, "What?"

Kata showed Jane her cup, "You see here there's a question mark?" and Jane nodded.

"There's no dot under it." Kata told her.

"What's that mean?"

"The question mark itself means that you are questioning yourself and trying to find answers. And the lack of dot means that the answers you seek are around you, nearby but you are unable to see it."

She looked at Jane to see if there was any kind of confirmation about this but Jane was straight faced and said nothing so she continued.

"There is a dice and a clock relatively close to each other here." Kata said, "Nothing will remain the same and you need to embrace the changes that are coming. The clock means time is ticking and you need to act fast, you need to make a move before it's too late."

Kata paused a moment and this worried Jane.

"There will be a break up with a lover….." Kata said and Jane snorted.

"No need to worry about that." Jane said.

"You didn't let me finish." Kata said, "With a lover or a friend."

"Oh." Jane said quietly.

Kata held the cup out to Jane who stuck her index finger in it and twisted at the bottom. She wiped the coffee grounds off her finger with the same napkin Maura used.

"Small problems are being caused by your stubbornness. Be careful of this because these small problems could lead to bigger ones." Kata told her as she set the cup down.

"I'm not stubborn." Jane said to Kata and Maura scoffed.

Jane gave her a look.

"You're pretty set in your ways." Maura told her.

"I like what I like." Jane said as she pulled out her wallet, "There's no harm in that."

"Kata just told you there is." Maura said to her.

Jane ignored Maura's comment as she paid and thanked Kata for her time.

"Good luck to you two." Kata called after them as they left the shop.

They bickered playfully as they walked away from the shop then Jane stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked her.

"We came here in a cab. I have no idea where we're going." Jane said with a laugh as she looked around for a cab.

"Did you want to get some dinner after we stop off at the hotel?" Maura asked her as Jane raised a hand to hail one of 4 cabs that zipped by. Thankfully one pulled over and Jane opened the backseat door for her.

"That sounds good." Jane said as she got in next to her.

The cabbie dropped them off at the hotel and they went up to their room.

"You pick where we go for dinner tonight." Jane said as she opened the door and they went inside.

Maura smiled then started to Google places nearby.

After the two of them freshened up Jane called a cab and they went downstairs to wait outside.

"So where are we going?" Jane asked Maura.

"You'll see." She said as their cab pulled up. The two women got inside and Maura told the cab driver where to go.

Minutes later they pulled up outside a gray building with glass windows that had a design and a big G in the center of them.

Maura paid the cab driver and they got out.

"The Gage?" Jane asked as they went to the door and she opened it for Maura.

"It's an upscale pub." She said smiling as she walked inside passed Jane, "I figured it's the best of both our worlds and you'd like that."

They waited at the bar for a table and when they were finally seated it was by one of the big windows.

Jane looked through the menu, "They have a lot of fancy things here for a pub."

"Let's start with an appetizer." Maura said as she called the waiter over, "Can we get an order of the House Poutine please?"

"Of course." The waiter said writing it down, "And to drink?"

"Can I get a glass of the Numanthia 'Termes' please?" Maura asked.

The waiter nodded then looked at Jane, "And for you?"

"Fist City please." Jane said to him.

"Coming right up." He said before leaving their table.

"So you think anything Kata said was true?" Maura asked Jane as they waited.

"I don't know Maura." Jane said, "What secrets are you keeping from me?"

"What?" Maura asked surprised.

Jane chuckled, "Relax. I know you wouldn't keep anything from me."

"What Kata does is something you take with a grain of salt." Jane told her, "It's just entertainment."

"So nothing she said meant anything to you?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged a shoulder, "Nah not really."

When their meal arrived they happily talked and ate. Jane sampled some of Maura's food while Jane offered Maura a bite or two of hers.

Jane pushed her empty plate away from her and almost felt the need to unbutton her pants to breathe.

"Man that was good." She said to Maura with a smile.

The waiter came back to their table and offered them refills and drinks but they both declined.

"I have to pee." Jane said as she got up.

"Thank you for sharing that information with me Jane."

"You're very welcome." Jane said as she headed to the ladies room.

Maura, not wanting the night to end made a quick call to Angela. This being her first time in Chicago she didn't know the place and she wanted to take Jane somewhere special so she was hoping Angela might have an idea or two.

She hung up with her second phone call just as Jane was returning to the table.

"What are you smiling about?" Jane asked as she sat back down.

Maura didn't get a chance to answer her as the waiter came with the check. Maura immediately took it before Jane could say anything.

"Thank you for the nice meal." Jane said as they went to the front and Maura paid.

"My pleasure." Maura said with a smile.

"So back to the hotel?" Jane asked as she held the door open for Maura.

Maura shivered at the cold Chicago night air, "I have one other place I'd like to take you if that's alright."

Without thinking much of it, Jane took off her jacket and put it around Maura's shoulders, "Sounds good."

They got into a cab and Maura gave the cabbie the address.

"So where are we going?" Jane asked Maura as they sat close together.

"I called your mother and asked her for a little advice." Maura said to her, "And she told me there was one place you wanted to go but didn't get a chance to the last time you were here."

Jane's eyes brightened and she smiled, "The Signature Room? You're taking me to The Signature Room?"

Maura smiled at her as the cab pulled up outside the building. Maura paid and the two of them got out of the cab.

Jane stood and stared up at the tall building. "Wow." Was all she could say.

When they got to the observation deck the view was breathtaking. Large windows showed night time Chicago all lit up and colorful.

They took a table by one of the large floor to ceiling windows and both ordered a drink, an Old Town Old Fashion for Jane and a Pomegranate Cosmo for Maura.

"Not in the mood for wine?" Jane asked her.

"I thought it'd be nice to try something a little different." Maura said to her with a smile.

They both stared out the window at the view.

"This was nice." Jane said, "I can see how it's easy to forget we're here on business."

Jane looked at Maura and their eyes locked for only a moment before the waiter brought them their drinks.

"Would you care for anything else? Perhaps dessert?" The waiter asked.

"Not at the moment thank you." Maura said to him and he smiled before leaving their table.

They sat quietly for a moment and sipped on their drinks as they gazed out the window.

Jane's cellphone rang rather loudly and she fumbled trying to get it from her pocket. She looked at the caller id then up and Maura, "Excuse me for a minute." she said then got up from the table and found a quiet corner.

"Yeah?"

"That's how you answer the phone? "Yeah?"' Rafael asked her.

Jane sighed sometimes having him as a friend was very tiring.

"Sorry, hello Raph what can I do for you this fine but late evening?" Jane asked in most strained but polite voice.

"I just called to see how you're doing." He said.

Jane looked back at the table and saw Maura staring out the window with a small smile on her face.

"Maura and I are at the Signature Room." Jane told him.

"Like on a date?" He asked her.

"What? No. We're just …" She paused, "We had dinner and we came here for drinks and maybe dessert."

There was silence on the phone.

"Stop okay I know you're smiling over there just stop." Jane told him, "You're not helping me. Actually you're kind of pissing me off."

"Hey, you're the one that needs to get your shit together Rizzoli." He said to her, "Man up already."

He hung up before Jane could say anything in return. She growled in frustration as she shoved her phone back into her pants pocket.

She returned to the table and sat down.

"Everything okay?" Maura asked.

"Absolutely." Jane said with a smile then grabbed the small dessert menu that was on the table, "I need something sweet."

Jane found what she wanted then handed the menu to Maura to look over.

The waiter came back to their table , pen and pad ready to take their order.

"I'd like the blueberry cheesecake and an Irish coffee please." Jane said to him.

He jotted down her order then looked at Maura.

"I will have the vanilla bean crème brûlée with the Sparking Brut" Maura said to her as she handed the dessert menu to the waiter.

The waiter smiled then went off to get their desserts.

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Maura asked, "You seemed a little upset during your phone call."

"I'm fine. It was just Raphael and you know how he can bug me some times." Jane told her with a small smile.

While they waited for their desserts they talked about the day they would have tomorrow and Jane rolled her eyes at having to give yet another speech. She did however promise Maura she would sit and listen to both of her speeches.

They shared their desserts with each other before, much to Jane's protest Maura paid the bill.

When they left the building the wind had picked up and Jane once again lent Maura her jacket while she tried hailing a cab.

The cab dropped them off at the hotel and they went straight up to their room. The first thing Maura did was kick off her shoes.

"You're not going to stay up all night going over your speeches are you?" Jane asked as she sat on her bed and took off her shoes.

Maura smiled at her, "No. I've practice enough and I'm too tired to care right now."

Jane smiled back at her, "Me too."

The two of them got ready for bed as they did their nightly routines.

Maura was already in bed when Jane came out of the bathroom. She got into her own bed and shut off the bedside lamp.

"Good night Maura."

"Good night Jane."

In the morning the two of them showered and got dressed for a long day of presentations. They had breakfast first before joining the others in the large convention hall.

Madelyn was seated at the same table with them along with 2 other doctors.

"Am I the only detective here?" Jane asked as she leaned over to Maura.

"There's other law enforcement here as well as a few retired firemen." Maura told her, "You just happen to be the only one sitting at this table."

Maura's first speech was one of the very few to go early and then they sat through 3 demonstrations and another speech before Jane nervously returned to the podium. Like before Jane focused on Maura as she did her speech and presentation. She fumbled a few words but she felt she didn't do as bad as she probably would have done without Maura there. She thanked the crowd then headed back to her seat a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You did very well." Maura said as she place a hand on Jane's thigh.

Jane smiled at her and covered Maura's hand with her own.

With all the presentations and speeches finally being done Dr. Stewart thanked everyone and they were dismissed.

"Will you be coming out with me and my friends?" Madelyn asked Maura as she and Jane left the hall.

"Of course. Jane and I will both be joining you." Maura told her.

Madelyn glanced at Jane then smiled, "Excellent."

She checked her phone then told them she'd meet them in the lobby at 9.

"Wear something comfortable." She told them before leaving.

* * *

Maura and Jane went out for a late dinner before returning to their room where they changed into something more comfortable.

Maura in a sleek black dress and sensible heels and Jane in slacks and deep burgundy button up blouse. She left the top two buttons open and let her hair down.

"I feel like I should have a drink before we go off with your friend." Jane said to Maura as they waited in the lobby.

"Does Madelyn really make you that nervous?" Maura asked her, "I'm sure it's just going to be a quiet evening with her and some friends."

Jane had stopped listening because she was too distracted by the sight of Madelyn and her two friends stepping off the elevator behind Maura.

Maura turned around and saw what Jane was staring at.

Madelyn and her friends were wearing what she could only describe as very revealing dresses. Madelyn had a pink feather boa draped around her neck but didn't cover the cleavage that she was definitely trying to show off.

"Wow." Maura said as they came over.

Madelyn smiled at Maura then introduced her two friends the bleach blonde was Carol and the raven haired one with too much eye makeup was Sonya.

They traveled in two cabs that stopped outside a night club. A short line had formed outside as people were waiting to get in.

Madelyn didn't stand in line in fact she walked right to the front of the line and spoke to a tall and very muscular man who was letting people in.

She spoke with him briefly then waved her and the rest of them in.

The club was dark and the live music was just a little too loud for Jane's ears as she stuck close to Maura.

"This way ladies." Madelyn said as she led them upstairs and into a private room.

The room was large with its own drink service, lounge, two tables and random overly plush arm chairs. It had a dart board and pool table as well.

The music, thankfully wasn't as loud as it was downstairs which meant they didn't have to shout over it to talk.

A big window allowed a view of the dance floor and most of the club.

Jane went over to the window and looked down as a woman came in and asked what they'd like to drink.

Maura came and stood by Jane after she ordered herself a drink.

"And for you?" the waitresses as Jane.

"A beer please. Sam Adams if you have it." Jane said and the waitress nodded at her before taking her leave.

Jane once again went back to staring down through the window. She saw women dancing and drinking with each other. She looked back at Madelyn with a raised eyebrow and asked, "What kind of club is this again?"

"Let me welcome you to Scandalous Velvet the hottest new lesbian bar in town!" Madelyn announced with flair and a smile.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"A lesbian bar?" Jane asked Maura.

"Madelyn has always been the adventurous type." Maura told her then smiled, "Let's just try and have a good time tonight."

The waitress brought their drinks and Madelyn tipped her well and told her to keep them coming.

She then joined Jane and Maura and smiled at them as she sipped her pink colored drink through a small bright yellow straw.

"I hope you two ladies enjoy yourselves tonight." She said then looked from Maura to Jane, "Let loose a little. No one's going to judge you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jane asked almost defensively.

"It means have fun because no one is going to give a shit what you do." Madelyn said then smiled and added, "or who you do."

With that she turned on her heels and strode away.

Jane chugged half her beer down as she watch Madelyn with her friends.

Maura saw the worried look on Jane's face, "We can leave Jane if you want."

Jane looked down through the window and watched women dancing and drinking. She took another long drink from her beer before saying, "Nah we're here to have fun. So let's do it."

Jane wasn't exactly sure what fun meant or what she planned to do but she finished her first beer while watching as Sonya and Carol went downstairs followed soon by Madelyn. She watched as they all happily danced with random strangers.

"You don't have to stand next to me all night." Jane said to Maura who gave her a questioning look.

"That didn't come out right." She said, "I just meant if you want to go downstairs to dance or drink or whatever you can."

"Do you want to come downstairs with me?" Maura asked hoping Jane would say yes but instead she shook her head no.

"Okay then." Maura said then smiled mischievously, "How about a game of darts? I win you come downstairs with me. I lose we can do whatever you want. Even if that means just standing up here and staring down at everyone."

"Sure." Jane said as she headed to the dart board then stopped and turned to Maura and looked at her suspiciously, "Wait, why are you smiling?"

"No reason." Maura said in a sing-song voice as Jane handed her 3 darts. "You go first."

"Come on! Best 3 of out 5." Jane argued after losing the first 2 games.

"A promise is a promise Jane." Maura said to her,

"Okay Okay just let me have another beer first." Jane said.

"I can't believe I found something the great Jane Rizzoli isn't good at." Maura said with a smile.

Jane pointed a finger at her, "You're just lucky you caught me on an off day."

"Of course." Maura said trying not to smile again before going and sitting down on the lounge.

Jane stood by the large window again and stared down as she drank her beer. Her cell phone rang and she fumbled to get it out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Didn't catch you at a bad time did I?" Raphael asked.

"Would I have picked up if it was?" Jane asked as she glanced over at Maura.

"Why are you in a bitchy mood then? And what's with the techno music?" He asked then paused for a bit then asked, "Are you watching porn?

"What? No!" Jane said the turned back to the window and said quieter, "I'm not watching porn you ass."

She sighed, "I'm at a bar. A lesbian bar."

"Man when you come out you come out hard."

"I didn't come out of anything. Maura's friend dragged us here." She said to him. She sighed again then rested her forehead on the cool glass of the window, "What the hell am I doing Raph?"

"Hiding." He said to her in a kind tone.

Jane didn't respond . She knew it was the truth.

"Call me if you need me." He said, "Day or night I'm here for you."

"Thanks." She said before hanging up and putting the phone back into her pocket.

Sonya came upstairs, an arm draped around Madelyn's shoulders. Sweat gleamed off of them as they laughed.

"It's a mad house down there!" Sonya proclaimed as she took a drink that the waitress was offering her.

Madelyn slipped away from Sonya and headed over to the lounge and sat down next to Maura. "I'm not as young as I used to be." She said out loud but with a smile.

Jane took the last swig of her beer and was considering ordering another when she saw Madelyn whispering in Maura's ear. She then took Maura's hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs.

Jane looked down through the window and saw them heading onto the dance floor. Her eyebrows knitted together. She didn't like seeing Maura dance with Madelyn.

"Here, looks like you need this."

Jane turned to see Sonya holding out a shot glass filled with tequila. Without hesitating Jane took it from her and knocked it back.

Maura stayed downstairs for two dances then went to the bar with Madelyn for drinks.

"I know what you're trying to do." Maura said to her as they sipped their drinks.

"All I am trying to do is get you to loosen up a little. Whatever comes from that is entirely up to you." Madelyn paused then looked up at the window and saw Jane watching them, "and her."

Upstairs Jane had a few more tequilas and when Maura and Madelyn came back upstairs Jane went straight over to them, took Maura by the wrist and led her back down the stairs without a word.

Madelyn watched from the window as Jane took Maura onto the dance floor.

"Gather round girls and let's watch the sparks fly." She said over her shoulder to her friends.

Jane put her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her close.

"Having fun?" She asked Maura, "I mean you must be because you've been down here drinking and dancing with what's her face."

Maura wasn't sure if they were swaying because of the music or because they both had had a lot to drink.

"You were supposed to take me dancing after your beer." Maura said then smiled at Jane who in turn frowned.

"I'm not jealous if that's what you're thinking."

"I didn't say anything." Maura said to her as she draped her arms around Jane's neck.

Jane closed her eyes, "I think I'm drunk."

"I think we both are." Maura said hoping Jane would look into her eyes and see the wanting .

Instead Jane leaned forward and rested her forehead against Maura's, "I don't want to go home tomorrow." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Because it will be back to the real world for us." Jane said as she leaned back and finally looked into Maura's eyes.

Jane started to lean in and Maura's heart skipped a beat. But just before anything could happen the music blasted some loud techno beat that got everyone on the dance floor pumped up and someone bumped into Jane almost knocking her over.

"Damn you DJ." Madelyn cursed as she looked out the window and watched as Jane and Maura carefully made their way through the crowd and off the dance floor.

"You two sure looked like you were enjoying yourselves." Madelyn said as she held out two shot glasses to them when they came into the room.

Jane took one but Maura declined.

"I'm already seeing double." Maura said to her friend.

Jane took the other shot from Madelyn, "More for me."

"How about another dance, Maura?" Madelyn asked as she held out her hand.

Before Maura could answer Jane said, "We're heading back to the hotel."

She placed the two empty shot glasses in Madelyn's waiting hand. She looked at Maura who didn't object then took her hand and said, "I think we've had all the fun we're going to have tonight."

"Oh I certainly hope not." Madelyn said and Jane looked at her with confusion.

Maura thanked her friend before she and Jane left.

They leaned on each other during the cab ride and even in the elevator. It took Jane 4 swipes with her key card before they finally managed to get into their room.

Maura kicked off her heels and went into the bathroom and Jane sat down on her bed and carefully took off her shoes and socks. She was half way through fumbling to unbutton her shirt when Maura called for her.

"Hmm?" She asked as she leaned against the door frame to the bathroom.

"I can't get my zipper down." Maura said as she tried once again to grasp at it but just ended up spinning in a circle.

Jane snorted as she came up behind her. She looked at her in the mirror and smiled as she took the zipper and slowly unzipped the dress.

The dress fell open around Maura's shoulders and Jane didn't move. She stood right behind her so close that Maura could feel her breath on her exposed skin.

Jane kissed the back of her neck and Maura's eyes closed as she braced herself against the sink. Jane turned Maura around and immediately crushed her lips against hers. Maura yelped with surprise then kissed Jane back with the same drunken passion.

They kissed their way into the bedroom as Maura fumbled with Jane's belt. She managed to undo it and unbutton her pants. They fell around her ankles and Jane had just enough time to kick them off before Maura pushed her away.

She stumbled back and sat down on the end of her bed looking up at Maura with confusion and shock.

Maura smiled and took her dress off her shoulders and Jane watched as it slid painstakingly slow down her body.

Jane looked over her body with blurry eyes. She reached out and grabbed Maura by the hips and pulled her closer and stared up at her only for a moment before kissing her stomach. Maura leaned down and pulled Jane's face up to kiss her on the lips then moved her hands from Jane's shoulders to undo the rest of the buttons of her shirt.

"Buttons..." She mumbled against Jane's lips before finally just ripping the shirt open. Buttons be damned.

Maura managed to get Jane's shirt off then pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, straddling her legs. She leaned down and kissed her again as Jane's hands roamed over her body.

Jane grabbed Maura's waist and in one swift and sloppy move, switched their potions so now she was on top, a bare leg nestled between Maura's.

Neither of them stopped to think. They didn't take the time to wonder what this would mean in the morning. At that moment they didn't care, at that moment all they wanted was each other.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The sharp trilling noise of the phone ringing woke Maura. She groaned as she reached blindly for the phone and picked up, "Hello?"

"Good Morning, Ma'am this is your 7:30 wake up call." A very chipper woman said on the other end of the line.

"Thank you." Maura mumbled into the receiver then hung up.

Maura lay on her side, a small throbbing pain in her temples reminded her of why she shouldn't drink so much. The night flooded back to her and she smiled on how it ended.

She rolled over to cuddle next to Jane but she wasn't there. Maura sat up covering her naked body with the blanket, "Jane?" She called out.

There was no response.

 _Maybe she went to get us breakfast._ She thought as she got out of bed, went into the bathroom and put on her robe. She smiled at the thought of Jane bringing her breakfast in bed.

She opened the closet and instantly her smile faded. Jane's blazers and shirts were gone. She shut the closet door and went to the dresser and opened drawers and found them empty.

Maura grabbed her phone from the night stand and dialed Jane's number. It went straight to voicemail.

She hung up without leaving a message then picked up the hotel phone and called the front desk and asked about Jane.

"Ms. Rizzoli checked out early this morning." The concierge told her.

Maura thanked him then hung up the phone before sitting down on the bed feeling numb and completely confused.

Jane woke up with a naked sleeping Maura in her arms. She held her breath as the events of last night flooded her mind. Panic gripped her as well as a throbbing headache.

She slowly and carefully slipped out of bed then grabbed up her clothes and went into the bathroom. She dressed quickly and as she buttoned her pants glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked rough with her wild hair and her tired eyes.

She left the bathroom and quickly grabbed all her clothes and threw them in her bags. She didn't dare look over at Maura as she slipped quietly out the door.

Jane went to the front desk and checked out.

"And Ms. Isles?"

"She's still asleep. She'll check out later." Jane said as she slid him the key card then grabbed her bags and left.

She managed to get a cab and head straight to the airport. She got the earliest flight she could and because she was a detective went through security and boarding quickly.

On the plane she sat back in her seat with her eyes closed. Jane felt sick to her stomach. She felt guilty and ashamed leaving Maura the way she did but she didn't know what else to do.

Maura called Jane's phone and again it went straight to voicemail.

"Jane, what happened?" She asked in a sad defeated tone.

She hung up, packed her things and headed downstairs to the lobby to check out.

"Early check outs with a hangover should be illegal." Madelyn said as she strode up to Maura at the counter.

Maura didn't look at her.

Madelyn slid her dark sunglasses down her nose and looked around, "And where might your tall cool drink of water be?"

Maura remain silent as the concierge finished the paper work and took her key card.

"She left this morning." Maura said as she turned from the desk and headed for the front door.

"What happened?" Madelyn asked following her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Maura told her as she hailed a cab.

"Oh Maura…."

A cab pulled to the curb and the driver got out to grab Maura's bags.

"It was nice seeing you again." Maura said to her as she slipped into the cab.

Madelyn didn't get a chance to respond before the cab pulled away from the curb and headed to the airport.

Maura was trying her best to hold herself together but she felt herself starting to crack.

Jane dropped her bags by the door then headed into the kitchen to make some coffee. While the coffee brewed she reluctantly pulled her phone from her pocket and turned it on. She mentally prepared herself for the barrage of messages. Instead there was only one voice message and 1 missed call. Jane's eyebrow's furrowed then she listened to the simple message Maura had left.

"Jane, what happened?"

Jane sighed as she put her phone down on the counter then went to change into her running clothes.

* * *

 

Raphael opened his door to see a sweaty frazzled haired Jane breathing heavily on his door step.

"Jesus, did you run all the way from Chicago?" He asked letting her into his modest apartment.

"If I could have..." She took in a deep breath, "I probably would have."

He went to his fridge and got her a bottled water and tossed it to her as she stood in his living room.

"What's going on?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

She chugged down half the bottle before taking a breath, "Nothing." She said wiping a few drops of water from her chin with the back of her hand.

"You only run because of Maura."

"What's that supposed to me?" She asked offended.

"Okay first, calm your tits." He said, "I mean you only run because she comes to your house and forcibly pulls you out the door."

He shook his head and went to sit on the couch, "So again I ask, what's going on? You weren't due home till later."

Jane sighed heavily and sat down in an arm chair. She didn't look at him and was silent for a few minutes till she finally said, "We slept together."

Raphael didn't know if he was supposed say anything or not but he did.

"You don't seem too happy about it."

Jane sat back in the chair and ran her hands over her face, "I slept with my best friend and I left her lying in a hotel room by herself."

"You left a note right?"

"No." She sighed frustrated with herself.

"Jane, come on man what the hell?" He asked her.

"Don't judge me. I panicked." Jane said to him, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"So you did want it to happen?"

Jane looked at him and he saw how confused and helpless she felt.

"You have to talk to her Jane." He told her.

"And say what?" She asked.

"Just tell her how you feel." He told her, "Whatever happens after that you'll deal with."

"Easier said than done." She told him.

"I'm your friend and I say this with love, but no one's going to give a shit that you're gay." He said and she opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off, "No one's going to give a shit if you want to with your best friend either."

He looked at her with a smile and said, "Don't let your fears get in the way of something that could be great."

* * *

 

Maura had taken a cab from the airport to her house. She dropped her luggage inside at the door then drove to Jane's. She knew they needed to talk and she was hoping they could do it before they had to be at work. They slept together and now they needed to talk about it and not ignore it.

She noticed Jane's car was still in its parking spot as she headed for the stairs. She stood at Jane's door and knocked but got no answer. Maura frowned before going back to her car and driving straight to work.

She looked for Jane in the squad room but she wasn't there. Maura even asked Korsak about Jane but all he said was he'd seen her earlier but had no clue where she was now.

Jane was good at hiding at work, especially if it meant she could avoid doing something she didn't want to do. However Jane usually hid in Maura's office or around the morgue and yet the only one keeping Maura company in the morgue was the newly delivered body for her to autopsy.

Maura rarely got angry. She always felt it was a waste of energy to be angry with someone or something but right now as she finished up her paperwork and the work day she was just that, angry.

A strong knock on Jane's door startled her and she almost spit out the sip of beer she just took in.

She put her beer down on the coffee table and got up to get the door. She opened it to find Maura staring at her, eyebrows furrowed.

Not even waiting ,Maura pushed passed Jane and went in.

Jane shut the door behind Maura and followed her into the living room.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Maura asked as she faced Jane, "You're just going to avoid me now?"

"I…wha…I couldn't." Jane stammered.

"How could you leave me in that hotel to wake up alone?" Maura asked, the hurt and anger obvious in her voice.

"I thought I was going to wake up next to you. Your arms wrapped around me but instead I wake up and not only are you not beside me but you left me there by myself." She said, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Maura…" Jane started to say but her words faltered.

Maura wanted to wait for an answer, to see what Jane would say but when she said nothing Maura just sighed.

"Do you know how humiliated I felt?" Maura asked, "To feel like you were embarrassed about what happened, embarrassed that it was with me."

"It wasn't like that." Jane told her.

"No? Then what was it Jane?" Maura asked, "Please tell me so I'm not thinking the worst right now."

"I don't know what you want me say." Jane said quietly.

"Tell me it wasn't a mistake. Tell me you're sorry. Do something other than stand there and looked confused!" Maura yelled at her.

Jane looked at Maura and as angry as she was right now Jane could see the hurt and confusion behind the anger etched all over her face.

"You hide behind your fear but I know, I know you have feelings for me too Jane."

"What the hell are you so scared of?" Maura asked her, frustrated.

"We've been doing this little dance for far too long haven't we?" Maura asked her, "We flirt, we joke around or we share a bed sometimes but then things started to linger. A touch, a hug or a look that lingered a second or two too long and to most sure it's nothing but we both know that it's not just nothing. Not anymore."

"It means something to me and I need you to tell me that it means something to you too."

Jane stood silently trying not to look into Maura's pleading eyes.

When Jane didn't say anything Maura nodded her head like she understood then stepped up to Jane who finally looked her in the eyes, "You're a coward."

She turned on her heels and slammed the door when she left causing Jane to jump.

Jane snapped out of it as the door slammed. Raphael's words echoed in her head, "Don't let your fears get in the way of something that could be great." She ran to the door, flung it open and chased after Maura who was already in her car backing up out of the parking space.

Jane ran up behind the car and slammed her hands on the trunk hoping Maura, as pissed as she was wouldn't back over her.

"Wait!" Jane yelled out.

"Get out of the way!" Maura yelled back at her.

"Not till you promise to come back in and talk to me." Jane said still bracing herself behind the car as if she could truly stop it from moving if Maura decided to hit the gas.

"Maura, please. Don't make me do this out here."

Maura didn't move or say a word.

"You're going to have to back over me." Jane told her.

"Don't tempt me."

Jane moved from the back of the car to the drive's side and leaned down into the window.

"Tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to go inside and wait for you." Jane told her, "Now you can either turn off the car, come in and talk to me or you can drive off and we won't talk about this again."

Jane stood up, "It's up to you."

She turn and headed back to her apartment without so much as a glance back.

Jane sat on her couch for a good ten minutes waiting for Maura and was just about to get up and check to see if she was still in the parking lot when her door opened and Maura walked in.

She didn't say anything as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch and looked at Jane.

"I'm sorry." Jane started, "I'm sorry for the way things happened and for the way I left."

Jane scooted closer, "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel humiliated."

"Then why did you?"

"You know me better than anyone Maura. You know that when it comes to something very important to me that I over-think. I find ways to ruin it." Jane said, "I thought about all the bad that would come with being with you."

"Oh thanks."

Jane sighed, "That's not what I meant."

She scooted closer to Maura and took her hand, "A million things run through my mind when I think about the possibility of us being together and some of those things frighten me."

"What are people going to say at work? How is my family going to feel about it? What if I mess everything up and I lose my best friend?" Jane said and Maura gave her hand a small squeeze.

"It's easier to imagine how great it can be because there's no harm. No one gets hurt." Jane explained, "I told myself it was easier to do nothing with my feelings for you than risk losing you."

"But in the end it wasn't easier and so the morning after I panicked. Did we just sleep together because we were drunk? Did it even mean anything? My head was spinning with all these questions."

Jane looked at her, "I know I should have stay. I know we should have talked. But I didn't want to stick around if you were just going to tell me it was mistake."

Maura didn't want to look at her when she asked, "Do _you_ think it was a mistake?"

"Maybe being drunk wasn't the best way but it wasn't a mistake." Jane told her, "I've been fighting the feelings I have for you for a while and maybe between Madelyn pushing everything and the 85 shots of tequila I had in a jealous fit because you were dancing with her and not me, maybe my guard came down and I wasn't thinking about anything other than you."

"I don't know if you can forgive me for being such an ass but I'm hoping that you can because I want to do things right when it comes to you." Jane told her.

"What about your concerns about people at work and your family?" Maura asked her.

"Do you forgive me?" Jane asked looking at her.

Maura gave it a thought before finally saying, "Yes."

"Then as a good friend told me once, "No one's going to give a shit if I'm gay." So at this point I'm done caring if they do." Jane told her.

Maura looked at her to see if she was being sincere.

"See, I know you can make me happy because you already do. I hope that I make you happy too and that you'll let me continue to do that not only as your friend but maybe as your girlfriend one day." Jane told her.

"I'm not saying we should go skipping through the precinct hand in hand just yet or anything. But maybe let me take you out some time." Jane said, "This is all new to me and I have absolutely no clue what I am doing but if you're patient with me and give me time I think I can figure it out."

Maura smiled at her, "I think we can figure it out together."

 

 


End file.
